


Caledonia

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Castiel hace mucho tiempo, cuando no eran nada más que almas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caledonia

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esto es lo más raro que he escrito nunca, y sin embargo es en lo que más creo…

Creo que esto es lo más raro que he escrito nunca, y sin embargo es en lo que más creo…

 

 

 **Titulo:** [Caledonia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71Om1kCR1Dg&feature=player_embedded)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** SPN, AU

 **Nº de palabras:** 521

 **Dedicatoria:** Para mi beta flexikuki, porque es la más molona del mundo entero, quiero dedicarle este drabble porque hoy es el día de su santo. Espero que lo pases muy pero que muy bien. Algún día iremos a Caledonia juntas  &hearts

 

 

**[Caledonia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71Om1kCR1Dg&feature=player_embedded) **

 

 

 

                Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando Escocia aún se llamaba Caledonia y los morados campos llenos brezos lo llenaban todo, Castiel ya existía. Junto a él su alma concupiscible, ambos sentados junto a un camino de tierra viendo salir el sol entre las montañas.

                - No quiero irme, Cas.

                Castiel se quedó pensativo por un rato.

                - Tienes que hacerlo. Así es como está escrito.

                - Pero… tengo miedo. ¿Y si no vuelvo a verte?

                - Me verás. Nos volveremos a encontrar –respiró hondo y la voz se le agravó-. Tienes que tener fe.

                Su alma aceptó. Luego se puso de pie y lentamente se puso a andar por el camino de tierra hasta que, simplemente, desapareció.

                Castiel exhaló un suspiro. Se sentía frío y ajeno a todo. Sabía que ahora las cosas iban a cambiar, posiblemente a peor y que la lucha iba a ser larga y sangrienta, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Él era un ángel del Señor y su existencia consistía en obedecer las órdenes por el bien de toda la humanidad.

                Miró hacia el camino donde había desaparecido su alma concupiscible y sonrió acordándose de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Apenas llevaba un minuto sin ella y ya se sentía perdido y desamparado. Cerrando los ojos, se teletransportó al cielo y allí esperó las nuevas órdenes.

                Luchó al lado de sus hermanos, defendió el nombre de su padre, libró mil batallas,  y sobre todo esperó. Esperó.

                Hasta que un día su paciencia se vio recompensada.

 

 

24 de Enero de 1979, Lawrence, Kansas.

 

 

                - Castiel.

                El ángel oyó la voz flotar sobre él.

                - Aquí estoy.

                - ¿Estás preparado? ¿Sientes tu alma?

                Castiel asintió. Después de tanto, de tantísimo tiempo, al fin iba a tenerla de nuevo. Al otro lado del cristal, el ángel observaba ese cuerpecito pequeño envuelto en mantas y con un gorrito en la cabeza para que conservara el calor en el cuerpo, cómo intentaba desesperadamente sacar una mano por el borde de la ropa sin conseguirlo. De pronto echó a llorar con un sonido agudo y estridente, como si fuera un gatito hambriento.

                El ángel lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

                - Tu alma se llama ahora Dean Winchester –la voz sonó ésta vez un poco más lejana-. Cuídala.

                - Lo haré –Castiel se acercó traspasando el cristal de la ventana sin ningún problema y se paró al lado de la cuna-. Hola, Dean.

                El niño se calló de pronto. Abrió los ojos, miró al ángel y luego se volvió a dormir completamente relajado.

                Castiel sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacía después de muchísimo tiempo, cuando Escocia aún se llamaba Caledonia.

 

De nuevo, comenzaba a sentir otra vez.

 

 

FIN


End file.
